At the Prince's Command
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Semi-AU: Based on the doujinshi Naruto went to the fire country to retrieve what was his. Instead he gets brought to the castle by the prince. Things quickly change when Naruto finds out about his past. SasuNaru TWOSHOT Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading a doujinshi called 'At the Prince's command' and when I came to the end I had to write a 'clearer' ending to it.  
It will be a Two-shot, so the next one will probably be updated in a few days!  
Warnings: OC-ness, yaoi (boyxboy), bad time skips  
_The fic begins where the doujinshi ends~!_Disclaimer: I tried to blackmail Kishimoto... His bodyguards caught me before I got to him**

* * *

"_I gave you this stone.__" Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's cheek. "But a prince can only give a present to another person once in his entire lifetime. That person is the one who he loves the most and has decided to spend the rest of his life with."_

----

Right after he had said that Sasuke slid Naruto off of his lap and quietly walked out of the room leaving a surprised Naruto on his own. Naruto then started to freak. What was he supposed to do now? Sasuke had just kind of like proposed to him! Naruto didn't know what to do. Sasuke had just said he loved Naruto, but the blond didn't know if he felt the same way at all. He didn't even know that much about the raven, so how was he supposed to know what to do?

**Naruto's POV**

What am I supposed to do? My hand grasped the necklace around my neck. This was what had started everything that had happened. I had only come to this country to steal my necklace back and then go back home. That didn't go exactly as I wanted it to. With a sigh I walked towards the picture on the wall. Sasuke had said he had been six at the time. So I would have been three.

I smiled at ran my finger of my small face. All my old memorabilia had been lost when the mansion burned down. If only we had known what was going to happen. Maybe we could've stayed in the fire country with Sasuke and his family. Then mom and dad would've still been alive. I chuckled as I looked at my dad's face. I guess I missed him the most. We used to do everything together. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the last time he had really been happy. That's right, the day I could finally fight with a sword. Two years before everything in my world crashed.

I missed him so much, his big grin that always kept me happy, his bright blue eyes which were exactly like mine and mostly his serene voice. It didn't matter in what kind of situation we were in, his voice always kept me going. It still does these days. As if his spirit is always with me, whispering in my ear and showing me the right way. Yes, his spirit was with me. Just like he promised before he died.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I waited for that person to enter, but they didn't. I smiled, of course no one would dare come in here. This was Sasuke's room. The only person who ever entered it was him, and of course me. But I was an exception. I walked to the door and saw Iruka waiting for me.

"Good evening Naruto. I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready." I stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me before walking alongside Iruka.

"Iruka, what are the king and queen like?"

He looked at me and then smiled. "They're good people. Probably more tolerable than most royalty. They show respect for their people and us servants."

"That's good. I once met this couple and they were horrid. I didn't like them one bit."

"Horrid as in?"

I laughed. "The king only glared and the queen was probably scared stiff by him and looked like she wanted to run away as fast as she could screaming murder. But they had two kind daughters. Hinata and Hinabi."

"The Hyuuga's? Oh you shouldn't speak ill of them around here. King and queen Uchiha are best friends with the Hyuuga's."

We walked with a pleasant silence when Iruka suddenly stopped in his tracks. He sighed and looked around before he looked at me again. He looked me in the eyes and then shut his own and pinched the bridge of his nose before breathing in and out and looking at me again. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"The king and queen were gone negotiating with the Hyuuga's so that's why you probably have never seen them around before. They came back earlier today and asked me what had happened while they were gone. I told them about you and the necklace and I was shocked. Queen Mikoto squealed when I said your name and king Fugaku smiled. He smiled!! So they instructed me to invite you to dinner. That's where we're going now."

"W-wait. You mean I'm to dine with the king and queen instead of the kitchen with the servants as always?"

"Yes." He nodded and straightened again. He motioned me to follow him again and I did. I gulped. Within minutes I would be standing in front of Sasuke's parents. The king and queen of the fire country! I didn't know what to do. Run away or shit my pants.

We walked on until we reached two big doors and my jaw fell open. Behind this door was the grand dining room. Behind this door were king Fugaku and queen Mikoto. Behind this door were people who had known my father and me at one point. What was I supposed to do now? Suddenly the door opened and Iruka walked inside and bowed announcing that I had arrived. From behind him I peeked at the king and queen.

The queen saw me almost immediately and stood up. She walked towards me with open arms and a smile on her face. She looked at me for a moment before she dismissed Iruka. He bowed again and left the room. The queen closed the distance between me and her and she embraced me.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I'm so happy that it really is you! I was so surprised when Iruka mentioned you this morning. Look at you how you've grown. Into a fine young man indeed."

She let me go and stepped aside so her husband could look at me. His face was emotionless but his eyes were sparkling. The queen led me to the table and showed me where I would be sitting. I thanked her and quietly sat down. She seated herself next to her husband again. I had noticed that his eyes hadn't left me for a single second since I had entered the room.

"You look exactly like you father when he was your age." He said and I felt that I blushed scarlet. Not knowing what to do I looked down at my intertwined fingers on my lap.

Mikoto noticed my distressed look and frowned. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

I immediately looked up again and tried to smile. "Yes I'm fine, but it's been such a long time since someone told me that…"

The kitchen door opened and servants came out of it with food. They few that I knew eyed me with a surprised and a confused look. They quickly left again and I looked at the food in front of me. I almost smiled when I noticed that the cook Chouji had made a bowl of ramen for me. I grabbed it and waited until Mikoto and Fugaku started eating. My mind was furiously trying to remember everything I had learned when I had been forced to take etiquette lessons. Even though ramen was my favourite I couldn't bring my self to eat that much.

The big doors opened and Sasuke came into the dining room. Fugaku sent him a disapproving look for coming late. Sasuke turned and his eyes caught me. I smiled a little and he slowly moved to sit across from me. A few minutes later the servants came again and took all the plates and brought dessert. I looked down at it with a scowl on my face. If I wasn't even able to eat my favourite dish how was I supposed to eat this? I waited for the Uchiha's to finish and watched the servants clean everything again.

Then Fugaku led me to his study. Mikoto had received a tray with cups of tea from one of the servants and set it on the table. She told me to sit on the couch and came to sit next to me while Fugaku sat down in an arm chair and Sasuke stayed close to the door, leaning against the wall. Fugaku eyed me seriously and cleared his throat.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"Then that means that you are currently the last of the Uzumaki line." I nodded as I answered again and gulped when my breath hitched. The last of the Uzumaki line. I was all alone. Everyone that I knew were gone and I was left to fend for myself. Tears filled my eyes once again and Mikoto gasped.

"Fugaku stop interrogating him like a criminal! You're upsetting him!"

"No. No I'm fine don't mind me."

"Good, now Naruto. Could you tell me what happened?" Fugaku asked and Mikoto sent me another worried look. I nodded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I've never told anyone before though, maybe it's time to get it off my chest. I was sleeping and dad came into my room and told me to get dressed. So I did and I gasped when I saw that my mother was bleeding-"

----

_They were running through the mansion. Minato was carrying a bleeding Kushina on his back and holding onto __the hand of a ten-year old Naruto with a death grip. He ran faster and faster as he heard the voices of enemy solders get louder. He stopped for a second and ran into a room closing the door behind him. Then he let Naruto's hand go and placed Kushina on the bed. Turning around Minato heard the voices get louder still and ran back to Naruto._

"_Naruto! I need you to get in that closet right there and stay put. Don't you dare make a sound or come out before I say it's ok!"_

"_B-but daddy what about you?" The small boy asked fear written all over his face._

"_Don't worry about me.__ Just go in there and wait ok?" Naruto nodded._

"_Now go, I love you son." Minato kissed the boy's forehead before pushing him towards the closet doors. He watched as his son disappeared behind them and went back to his wife's side._

_She coughed and looked up at him with clouded eyes. He kneeled down and softly stroked her hair. Kushina laughed softly and looked at him one last time before her eyes shut and her heart stopped beating. She was dead. Minato kissed her forehead one last time and looked at the door when it was forced open. Solders came rushing into the room and he grabbed his katana and shouted as he charged towards the enemy._

_--_

_Naruto watched as his father fought against the solders. He was making good progress and Naruto had to focus hard to see everything. Suddenly a solder paused in front of the doors and Naruto couldn't see anything anymore. From the inside he was starting to panic. He heard a shout and knew it was his father. Several thumps and groans echoed through his ears as he whimpered._

_As much as he wanted to shout out and jump out of the closet to save his father, he knew he couldn't. He had made a promise and he never broke one after he made it._ 'Naruto! I need you to get in that closet right there and stay put. Don't you dare make a sound or come out before I say it's ok!'

_Some solders laughed and it broke him out of his short trance. They slowly made their way out of the room and Naruto found himself holding his breath while he waited until his could see his father again.__ He looked at the figure lying on the ground and gasped._

_He ran out of the closet, completely forgetting his promise and kneeled down by his father's side. He watched as more and more blood slowly surrounded Minato. Without a second thought he started shaking him, begging for him to wake up so they could get out. Hearing his son's voice Minato slowly opened his eyes._

"_Naru…."_

"_Dad! Daddy, you can't go now! We have to go while we still can! Please tell me you'll be alright, please tell me we're going to be ok!" Naruto said as tears slid off of his scarred cheeks._

"_Yes we're going to be alright. But you need to do something for me. Take these." Minato placed a envelope and a necklace into Naruto's hand. "I en-entrust you with this necklace. Keep it safe. N-now I want you to leave the water country and head for the sand country."_

"_Y-yes daddy, anything for you."_

"_Good boy. When you get there search for Gaara, the Kazekage of the S-suna. If anyone asks who you are tell them you're 'the sun of the water'. Gaara will know what to do from there."_

"_B-but what about yo-you daddy? You just can't stay here!"_

"_I have to Naruto. But remember. Where ever I am, what ever happens to me. I'll always be with you, if it's either here." Minato pointed at Naruto's forehead. "Or here. Just remember me and all we shared together. I'll be with you, forever and ever." He said as he placed his palm on Naruto's chest where his heart was supposed to be._

"_Now I need you to leave while you still can."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Naruto. I love you." Minato cupped Naruto's face and brought him down to his face to place a last kiss on his forehead. Then Naruto stood up and ran to the door and turned after opening it. He put the necklace around his neck and looked at his father with pride in his eyes._

"_Goodbye dad, I love you too." Naruto said and then he ran out of the room. _

_Minato coughed and smiled. He slowly crawled towards his wife's corpse and grabbed her ice cold hand. "He'll grow up to be someone away from all this. I'm proud of him and am sure you are as well." He whispered with his last breath._

_Naruto kept running. He used all the shortcuts he knew and when he finally reached the front door he smiled with relief. He was about to reach out to open the door when it swung open and he tripped over his own feet. Groaning he looked up to see who was standing in the doorway. The man wasn't very tall but had striking red hair and emerald green eyes._

_With a whimper Naruto dragged his body backwards away from the man as he stepped closer. He let out a gasp when the redhead leaned down and picked him up. He walked out of the house with Naruto clinging onto his neck and crying onto his shoulder, wetting his shirt. Another man ran towards them and saluted._

"_Kazekage Gaara! The reinforcements are coming. We've lost many men, we won't be able to hold them off. We must go now!"_

"_Right. Gather the rest and we'll go."_

"_H-hai Gaara!" The man ran off again and Naruto looked up at the man's face and studied it for a moment. Then he remembered what his father had said._

"_T-that man called you Gaara right?"_

"_That's right, who might you be?"_

"_The sun of the water." Naruto said and he reached into his pocket with a trembling hand and grabbed the envelope and handed it to Gaara._

_The redhead took it and placed it in his own pocket. So this was Minato's son. He had seen the boy once before when he was born, but after that not anymore. Naruto kept clinging onto Gaara's neck as the man sped up into a run. More men came to run aside them and Naruto saw a messenger he had seen earlier that morning. He had given his father a small package. Naruto looked down at the necklace. That must have been what was in the package, he hadn't seen it before and knew it wasn't a family heirloom. _

_He slowly shut his eyes and feel into a light slumber. Gaara almost smiled when he looked down at the bundle of clothes in his arms. Someone shouted behind him and Gaara turned to look behind him. His eyes widened and he growled. The Uzumaki mansion was burning, and Gaara knew when he saw one of his men running out on fire that they hadn't succeeded to get Minato's and Kushina's bodies. _

_They kept a steady pace until the reached the border to the sand country and gradually slowed down. As he walked he looked at the young boy in his arms. An exact copy of his father. Anyone would be able to spot that from miles away. They finally reached the capital and Gaara made his way to the Kazekage's chambers._

_He laid Naruto onto the bed and watched as the boy whimpered at the loss of warmth. Almost automatically his arms searched for something to hold on until he had found a pillow and pulled it towards his body. Tears were still running down his cheeks even in his sleep and Gaara couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He pushed the blond bangs aside to get a good look at his face. Then he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Naruto._

_With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair and reached into his pocket to grabbed the envelope, taking the letter out of it. He read it once, twice, thrice before looking up from the letter. He walked back to the bed and looked down at Naruto. He then opened a drawer and grabbed a sketch book out of it. With a precise hand he drew Naruto. Making sure he drew the necklace around his neck with extra care. After about half an hour he finished and placed the sketch book back into the drawer. He read the letter one last time and leaned over Naruto and unhitched the necklace and placed it into his hand._

_He left his room fingering the small necklace and went to find the man who had travelled alongside him. He found the man in record time and looked at him with a stern face._

"_Are you the messenger who brought this necklace to the Uzumaki's?"_

"_Yes my lord." The silver haired man said as he bowed._

"_I need you to bring it back."_

"_But my orders were-"_

"_I don't care what your orders were! Bring it back to whoever sent it and tell that person that Naruto has passed away."_

"_But my lord. How could I lie? I saw you walking with the boy myself."_

"_I don't care. This is for his safety. If it leaks out that he is here then they'll come and kill him. Promise you'll do this, for the small boy who tragically lost his parents. They'd come to kill him and he'll lose everyone who is here trying to protect him."_

"_I will my lord. When do you expect me to leave?" The messenger asked._

"_When you've gotten back to good health. We can't let you go while you're wounded can we?" Gaara said with a faint smile on his face._

"_I trust that you still have the package it was in?"_

_The man nodded again and when he brushed his hair aside Gaara saw he had an eye patch. The messenger introduced himself as Kakashi and then pulled a small package out of his pocket and held out his hand. Gaara looked at the necklace one last time and gave it to Kakashi who put it into the package. Kakashi bowed one last time before Gaara walked out of the room and made his way back to the Kazekage's chambers._

_He entered the room and saw that Naruto was still clutching the pillow and sniffing. Gaara grabbed a small handkerchief and went to wipe the tears off of the boy's face. Naruto stirred and leaned into the touch. Then the blue eyes slowly opened and settled on Gaara._

"_Wh-where am I?"_

"_You are in the Suna and I am the Kazekage, Gaara. You'll be staying with me now."_

"_And mom and dad? Did you save them too?" _

_Gaara looked down at his feet and Naruto gasped before letting out an animalistic scream. Immediately Gaara wrapped his arms around the small frame and let the boy sob. He gently rocked back and forth while humming a lullaby to try to calm the small blond down. After a while the sobs turned into frequent sniffles and Gaara loosened his grip on Naruto._

"_Would you like something. Food or something to drink?"_

_Naruto shook his head and scooted away from Gaara. He grabbed the pillow again and brought it to his chest and clutched it again. His eyes seemed to darken as he looked up at the ceiling. Gaara watched the boy and when he reached out to him Naruto screamed and told him to back off, to not touch him. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Now he really felt bad for the boy. Naruto's eyes shut again and he fell into a deep sleep, nightmares cursing his thoughts._

"_I promise you, Uzumaki Naruto. That I will ease your pain as much as I can. You can trust me. After all, we are alike." Gaara said and then left the room silently shutting the door behind him._

----

**Normal POV**

"When I woke up the next day and went to the bathroom I looked into the mirror and noticed my necklace was gone. I was frantically running through the Kazekage mansion searching for Gaara and when I found him he said it was in a safer place. That it was to protect me so no one would find out I was who I was." Naruto looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Whenever I left the mansion I always had a wig on and sometimes contacts. A little over half a year ago he told me where it was. He said that it was possible to get it back, because the cold war had ended. I was safe again. So I came here and well this happened."

"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry!" Mikoto wrapped her arms around Naruto and the two silently cried together.

Fugaku and Sasuke looked at each other with concern in their eyes. Mikoto and Naruto separated and Mikoto gave the blond a cup of tea, which he took gratefully. Fugaku rang a bell and a servant came into the room. He motioned the servant to bend down and he whispered something into his ear. The servant nodded and bowed before walking out of the room to complete the duties he had just been given.

The king stood up and Naruto watched him with puffy, red eyes. He raised his hand and Naruto and Mikoto stood up from their seats. He cleared his throat again and looked at Naruto.

"You'll stay here for the while being, I just sent the servant to prepare the bedroom next to Sasuke's for you. And I also asked them to ask if the Kazekage could come to the fire country."

"You mean it? That means Gaara's going to be here?! Yes! Iruka~!"

Naruto ran out of the room shouting the brunet's name over and over again and Mikoto giggled. Her eyes drifted over to her son and she waited until her husband left the room before she went to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and smiled.

"He's rather proud of that necklace. Is there a chance you gave it to him as a present?"

She felt Sasuke stiffen from underneath her and she laughed and turned him around. Mikoto kissed his forehead and smiled when he looked at her with surprise.

"You have my blessing my son. Make him happy and never leave him."

"Thank you mother."

Mikoto patted his head before she walked out of the study to find Naruto which wasn't hard. She just followed the enthusiastic shouts and found him jumping around Iruka happily telling him that Gaara was coming to the fire country. Iruka smiled and hugged Naruto and looked up to see the queen. He let the boy go and bowed. Mikoto waved her hand and he smiled at Naruto before leaving.

She held out her hand and Naruto blinked. Then he walked forward and grabbed it. They walked hand in hand through the castle in silence until they reached the room next to Sasuke's. She opened the door to see if the servants had already finished readying the room and grinned when she saw everything was done. She tugged his hand and pulled him into the room and then shut the door. Mikoto smiled again and let go of Naruto's hand. He watched her cross the room over to the window.

He was awed by her beauty. Even though he could see she was in her end forties, maybe begin fifties. Her black hair shined in the sunlight and her pale skin was free of wrinkles. Naruto crossed the room and stood beside her. They silently looked at the peaceful scenery in front of them.

"I know what Sasuke did. Naruto. I can see it in his eyes."

"How so?"

"They radiate pride and happiness. I haven't seen them like that since he was six. Before you left. I'm actually here to ask you-"

"What I'm going to do."

"Exactly." Mikoto nodded and she turned her head to look at Naruto.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Naruto's hand came up and grasped the necklace. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun fall onto his face. "I don't know much about him, I think that's why I don't know. But maybe if I get to know him better."

"You will Naruto, give him time and he'll show you the real Sasuke. I'll leave you alone now. Get some rest, Gaara will be here tomorrow night."

He nodded and she kissed him on top of his head before leaving the room. He stayed in that same position, looking at everything that happened outside the castle. Just outside the walls he saw a messenger hawk fly off into the direction of the sand country. He didn't notice that Sasuke had entered his room until he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"It's ok Sasuke." Naruto leaned back against Sasuke's warm body and held onto pale arms with his tanned hands. "Gaara kept his promise to himself, I became happy again. And to be honest I'm very happy right here."

"Right here?" Sasuke asked and he raised an eyebrow as Naruto turned his head so they could see each others faces.

"Yes right here." Naruto took a deep breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Right here. In your arms."

Sasuke watched as Naruto blushed scarlet and his eyes widened when Naruto turned around and stood on his toes to kiss Sasuke on his mouth. The raven wrapped his arms tightly around the blond as they parted. Naruto blush grew deeper and Sasuke smiled as he pushed blond hair out of Naruto's face. He leaned down to capture Naruto's lips again but stopped when he heard someone knock on the door.

With a scowl he let Naruto go and walked towards the door and opened it. He looked up at the servant who bowed and handed him a letter, saying it was for Naruto from the Kazekage. He nodded and closed the door. Naruto walked over to him and snatched the letter out of his hands and then went to sit down on the bed. He quickly broke the seal and studied it mumbling something about very, very fast replies.

'**Dear Naruto,**

**I am glad you got your necklace back. And I am also glad you got to meet the Uchiha's again. Your father was good friends with the king and I'm sure they're treating you well. I'll be leaving later tonight and I'll arrive tomorrow night.**

**King Fugaku wrote that you told them what**** had happened that faithful day and I'm glad you did. **

**I'll see you tomorrow night, my blond chibi.**

**-Gaara of the Suna.'**

Naruto beamed when Sasuke sat down next to him to read the letter himself. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"What is Kazekage Gaara like Naruto?"

"Well, most people don't believe him when he says he's twenty-five years old. But furthermore he's a kind man. Wise beyond his years, but mostly stoic and uninterested. Like you are."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true." Naruto laughed, but gasped when he felt Sasuke's mouth against his neck. The raven placed several kisses on the tanned neck before moving up, kissing a scarred cheek and then eventually Naruto's mouth.

Naruto unwound his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck. He broke away when air was necessary and looked at Sasuke. Pale hands reached up and cupped Naruto's face, softly stroking it with his thumbs.

"Do I look uninterested. Naru-chan?" Sasuke whispered in a husky voice which made Naruto shiver. Naruto shook his head and Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke leaned forward and licked Naruto's earlobe. "Do I act uninterested and stoic?"

"N-no~" The raven chuckled and leaned back and let go of Naruto's face.

"I have to go now, you need some rest."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke pecked him on the mouth before bidding him goodnight and walking out of the room. Naruto waited a moment before he walked over to the big dressers on the other side of the room and opened a drawer, surprised to find clothing just his size.

He took off his clothes and changed into pyjama's before walking into the bathroom connected to his room. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Looking down at the necklace he grasped it again and looked back up to his reflection. He gasped when he saw his father standing next to him smiling and he closed his eyes and opened them again. He was still there, beaming like usual. Naruto turned around but didn't see his father anymore. Looking back into the mirror he saw his father was gone.

"I hope that you're proud of me, dad."

----

Naruto grinned when he saw the front gates of the castle open. As familiar figure stepped onto the castle grounds and Naruto ran towards him. His arms flung around Gaara, nearly sending the older man flying towards the ground.

"Calm down chibi, I just got here."

"I'm sorry Gaara, I'm just so glad to see you again!" Naruto let Gaara go but grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where king Fugaku and queen Mikoto were waiting.

Naruto let his hand go and walked up the small stage to stand next to Mikoto. Gaara looked at them and had to try not to smile when he saw how good Naruto look in the kimono he was wearing. He looked at the three Uchiha again and bowed respectively. Fugaku stepped off of the stage and placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"We would like to thank you for everything you have done for Naruto."

"It isn't a problem, I still owed Minato-san for a favour he took care of."

"But nonetheless, you did a good job of raising him further."

Gaara smirked and looked at Naruto. "Well trust me, it's wasn't easy."

"Wha-?"

Naruto looked at Gaara with a surprised face then growled and stomped off of the stage wrapping his arm around the red head's shoulder. "What do you mean Gaara? I was a good kid!"

"I won't deny that chibi. But you WERE a handful. Hell sometimes Kankuro couldn't even keep up with you."

"I remember. How's big brother doing anyway?"

"Well why don't you see for yourself?" A voice said behind them. Naruto turned around and grinned again.

"Kankuro!" Naruto ran towards him like he had done with Gaara only this time he did send the receiver flying towards the ground.

Sasuke smiled when he saw how happy Naruto was to see them again. But still his heart hurt. Was there a way that he could make Naruto love him so much he would do that as well. He gasped when Naruto ran up the stage again and grabbed his hand dragging him towards Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto introduced them properly and Sasuke saw that Gaara was eyeing him. Sasuke held out his hand and Gaara shook it. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed sand swirling around his hand.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and smirked. He let go of Sasuke's hand and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. He walked away from the others and he could feel Naruto glaring at him. Sasuke walked along silently and they stopped by a small pond about 15 meters away. Gaara looked at Sasuke again and the Uchiha was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Did you see that sand?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, totally confused.

"The sand swirling around your hand just then, when we shook hands."

"Yes, what about it?"

Gaara's arm slid off of his shoulder and Gaara moved so he and Sasuke were looking at each other eye to eye. "I hope you treat him well, and if you promise you will. You will have my blessing Uchiha Sasuke."

"Of course I promise."

"What do you promise Uchiha?"

"I promise to treat Naruto well, as an equal and as someone I care for. I promise never to leave his side for another and be trustworthy throughout our lives."

"Good.. Good…" Gaara walked away from him and Sasuke saw Naruto wave his hand and they walked into the castle together.

Sasuke walked into his room soon after. He decided to give Gaara and Naruto some time to catch up. With slow strides he walked over to the wall where many pictures were. One caught his eye immediately, it always did. It was one of his most precious possessions. It almost seemed like yesterday. When he had met Naruto, how he didn't want him to leave. He didn't move when he heard the door open.

"Ne, Sasuke tell me more about yourself."

"There's not much to tell."

"Well then tell me everything that is to tell." Naruto closed the door behind him and walked towards Sasuke.

"I thought you'd still be with Gaara."

"He's tired, he doesn't sleep much though. Stop avoiding my question."

Sasuke sighed and looked away from the picture. He sat down on the couch and waited for Naruto to sit down next to him. He thought for a minute or two and then sighed again.

"Well, I'm the crown prince of the fire country. My brother Itachi, is almost never around because he's busy courting Hyuuga Hinata. I usually like to spend my time alone, reading books or just pondering in my thoughts. I don't like many things, and hate a lot of things. I've had an obsession since I was six, which I don't actually is healthy."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke kept telling more things and snuggled up next to the raven, who wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked into the blue eyes he loved and leaned down to peck the blond on his mouth. He cupped Naruto's face with his hands and caressed a scarred cheek with his thumb. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything for you Sasuke."

"I need you to go with Gaara when he leaves to go back to Suna." Naruto stared at him in disbelief and was about to say something but Sasuke placed a finger on the blonds' lips.

"You need to see the world, you once told me that you wanted to do that. If you're confined in this palace you'll never get that chance again. I also know that you're unsure about us, you're only 15. Then promise me that you'll come back in three years time when you're 18 and then we'll see what happens."

"Sasuke, yo-you can't ask me that. I want to stay here with you!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and stood up and crossed his arms while glaring at Sasuke. Sighing Sasuke stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We both know you're hesitating. When you come back and walk through the palace gates and see me on the stage with my parents and you feel you heart skip a few beats and feel warm inside. You'll know that you really want to stay by my side."

Naruto blinked and felt tears form in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and softly cried on his shoulder. Three years without Sasuke? He had barely known him for 3 months and he didn't want to leave him.

"I promise Sasuke… But don't you dare find someone else or-"

Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek again and smiled. It was too late to go back now. They had made a promise.

----

Seven days later Naruto was standing next to Gaara with his pack on his back, ready to go. He had said goodbye to Sasuke earlier that morning and wasn't expecting the raven to show up. Naruto said goodbye to Mikoto and Fugaku and they both embraced him before saying goodbye as well. Even though Naruto wanted to turn around and wring Sasuke's neck he followed Gaara as they walked out of the gate.

He turned his head to wave goodbye once more and his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke next to his parents, waving back at him. Forcing himself Naruto turned around, but before he set another step forward he turned around and dashed back towards Sasuke, The blond wrapped his arms around him and started crying.

"I can't do it! I can't do it, you can't make me leave after everything that's happened!" Naruto fisted Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Naruto… Please do this, for me. I don't want to feel guilty for you missing so much in life. You're still young. You'll be back, You promised right?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded. The raven kissed his forehead and softly pushed him towards the gates again. The Uchiha's watched as the figures grew smaller and the gates shut.

"I think you're doing the right thing Sasuke." Fugaku said as they slowly walked back inside.

"I think I am too. He'll be back, the three years will fly by."

* * *

**End chapter 1~!  
Reviews are highly appreciated, expect the second chapter to be up be the end of the week!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for tour comments! Here is the second and last part as promised, although a little slower.  
Just cause some one asked**

_In part one:  
Naruto - 15  
Sasuke- 18_

In Part two:  
Naruto- 18  
Sasuke- 21

**Warning: Lemon! For those who do not know what this word means or people who do not enjoy reading them. Leave now, no flames please.**

Disclaimer: I snuck into Kishomoto's house to steal the copyrights to Naruto. But his dog saw me and started barking, so I had to flee...

**

* * *

**

**Three years later**

----

Naruto couldn't help but be excited as he packed his bag. After three long years he was finally going to see Sasuke again. He was leaving early in the afternoon with a group of people who were planning on trading in the fire country. He placed his bag on the floor and looked at his room. Almost certain this was going to be the last time he was going to see it. Naruto had missed Sasuke terribly. He had been a wreck the first few months but managed to pick up his life again.

He heard a small yip next to him and turned to his bed. A small orange fox jumped off of it and rubbed himself against Naruto's leg. The blond laughed. When he had visited the Tea country a year before he had freed the small fox from a trap. They got attached and Naruto decided to keep him. Much to Gaara's horror of course.

"Yeah, yeah Kyuubi. You excited as well? I've told you about Sasuke a lot, you're probably excited to meet him as well." Naruto kneeled and ruffled the patch of hair on top the fox's small head.

Hearing the door shut Naruto knew Gaara was back in the Kazekage's mansion again. He sat down next to Kyuubi and the small fox climbed onto his lap and laid down on it. Someone knocked on the door and Naruto told them to enter. Gaara stepped inside and Naruto smiled.

"So you managed to get home before I left."

"Of course I managed to get back Chibi. Do you really think I'd let you leave without us saying a proper goodbye."

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "I don't know why you still call me Chibi."

Gaara shrugged and held out his hand to help Naruto stand up. Kyuubi yipped and jumped off of Naruto's lap. Gaara couldn't help but smile as he watched Naruto. The boy had grown so much in three years. He had grown taller and was all muscle now. His baby fat had disappeared.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I baked cookies!"

Gaara smirked and ran down the stairs after Naruto. If there was something he loved, it was cookies. "Chocolate chip cookies. My favourite Naruto!"

"I know, just thought since I'll be gone I'd bake a batch for you. I also baked a batch for Temari and Kankuro."

They sat down and talked about Naruto's plans and what Gaara had been doing. Time quickly passed and Naruto gasped when he looked at the clock. It was nearly half past twelve in the afternoon and he had told the people he was going to be travelling with that he would meet them at the front gates at a quarter to one. Naruto ran up the stairs and grabbed his things and almost ran out of the door without saying goodbye to Gaara.

"Gaara, I-I'll miss you." Naruto said with tears in his ears.

"I'll miss you too Chibi. But remember, if there is anything wrong, just send a messenger bird. And I'll see you at the festival."

"Yeah. Goodbye Gaara." They embraced each other and Naruto ran out the door with Kyuubi right behind him.

Naruto ran as fast as he could with his heavy bag on his back, even Kyuubi was having trouble keeping up with him. When he reached the city gate he stopped and Kyuubi bumped into him. The small fox whined as he looked up at Naruto who had a angry expression on his face. There was no sight of the people he was supposed to be travelling with. Naruto sighed and sat down against the gate. He should have known Lee and the others would have been late.

"Baka. Baka. Baka" Naruto repeated to himself as he bumped the back of his head continuously against the wall.

"Naruto-kun~!" Naruto looked up and saw a flash of green running towards him. He smiled, Lee had finally arrived! The other travellers caught up and Lee placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am deeply sorry my good friend. Gai-sensei had to show me something and you know I can not resist his awesome youthfulness!"

"Yeah whatever. We going now?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! It is off to the fire country that we go!"

The other people cheered and Kyuubi happily yipped along with them. It did him good to see his master smiling. They passed through the gates and Naruto waved goodbye to some guards who he knew and they waved back. Several wished him good luck and he grinned back at them.

They were well on their way when Lee joined Naruto at the back of the rest. Kyuubi was resting on Naruto's shoulders and the blond was smiling.

"So, I heard a youthful rumour that you are going to the fire country to confess your love to a certain someone." Lee said as he struck his 'good-guy' pose.

"Yeah, it's something like that."

"That is what I like about you my blond friend! So youthful, it is beautiful."

"Sure Lee, how's Sakura doing?" Naruto smiled when he saw Lee's face light up.

"My cheery blossom is excellent! I proposed to her last week and she said yes."

"Congratulations!"

"I thank you. We are getting married end this year after the light festival." Lee jumped up and down in excitement. Naruto had always wondered why Lee was the way he was. Until I met Gai.

"Maybe I will as well…" Naruto whispered to no one in particular. Lee hadn't heard him and was happily humming as they walked on.

They took a break a few hours later and Naruto was laying on the ground under a tree in the shade. Kyuubi was chasing after a butterfly. It was a beautiful day not a cloud to see. Naruto was startled when someone sat down next to him. He looked up and saw another figure he knew.

"Hello Shikamaru."

"Naruto. It's so troublesome, there aren't any clouds today."

"Yeah, bummer…"

The two sat in silence for a while and Naruto opened his eyes when he heard snores coming from Shikamaru. The blond smiled. He met Shikamaru when they were still kids, shortly after Gaara had taken him in. Shikamaru was the only person who didn't mind that Naruto had been lying to him all those years when he and some others were told who he really was after the cold war. Naruto knew that Shikamaru was a genius even though he was terribly lazy. Once he had played a game of Shogi against the brunet and had lost.

The leader of the travellers announced that they were moving on so Naruto shook Shikamaru until he woke up. He immediately understood and stood up to find his own things again. Naruto whistled and Kyuubi ran towards him. His eyes gleaming triumphantly and he showed Naruto they butterfly he had caught in his mouth. Naruto laughed and petted the top of the fox' head.

"You little rascal. Come on we gotta get going." Kyuubi opened his mouth and the butterfly fell to the ground. He quickly ran up next to Naruto and yipped.

"No way, this time you're walking." Kyuubi's ears went into his neck for a second but he followed Naruto still even though he was disappointed.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto shouted when he spotted his friend again and ran towards him. "How long will it take until we reach the border?"

"Well the border should be half an hour away and since we are with a trading caravan we have to report at the castle which should be two hours from the border." Naruto nodded and Kyuubi yipped again. The blond sighed.

"What is with your fox?"

"He wants to be carried, he's a little too lazy for his own good." Lee shouted it was nonsense and leaned down to pick the fox up and placed him on his shoulders. Kyuubi happily licked Lee's face and Naruto rolled his eyes.

They crossed the border with no problems at all and were on their way to the castle. Every step he took Naruto got more anxious and nervous. Would Sasuke have changed? Maybe he would even have forgotten him and was married with a pig headed girl who only 'loved' him for his money and status.

Naruto bit his lip. No, Sasuke promised he would wait for him. Naruto knew he trusted Sasuke, so why did he have doubts? Maybe, Sasuke wouldn't love him anymore when he arrived.

Kyuubi whined and looked at Naruto from his perch on Lee's shoulders and the blond snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled, there wasn't anything to worry about. Sasuke made a promise Naruto knew he would never break.

As they neared the castle Naruto couldn't help but walk behind the rest, with Lee and Shikamaru with him.

"Why do you want to walk behind the rest? How troublesome."

"Are you afraid of something Naruto-kun?" Lee asked while he brushed Kyuubi's tail out of his face.

"Not something. Someone really. The person I haven't seen in three years." Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Oh! You are talking about that special someone you told me about earlier right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah… Exactly" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the sight. He knew that Naruto only did that when he was nervous. The only thing he wondered, was why Naruto was so nervous to see this 'special someone'.

It was late afternoon when the arrived at the castle gates. The leader gave his id card to the head guard and they were let through. Naruto felt several emotions run through him. Everything was exactly like he remember, a little smaller now but that was because he grew himself. Naruto smiled. But the anticipation was killing him. He knew, whenever such a large caravan passed through that the king and queen would greet them. And sometimes, Sasuke would be standing next to them.

He gulped as they made their way to the square where the stage was. As they got closer he felt as if his heart was going to burst. The caravan stopped and Naruto poked his head from behind the cart. That's when he saw him.

It was different than Sasuke had told him. That his heart would skip a few beats and that he would feel warm inside. No, this was entirely different.

His heart almost burst when he saw the face he was longing to see. It was hard to keep his breathing even and he could feel his face grow warm. Naruto had to lean onto the cart to make sure he wouldn't fall as his knees threatened to buckle. Overall, it was better than Sasuke had described it. Naruto knew now where he belonged as he longed to be the one standing next to Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Lee looked at their friend in confusion. They had never seen him like that before. Kyuubi balanced on Lee's shoulders and jumped onto Naruto's head and yipped loudly. Naruto blinked and looked up at the fox and grinned. The caravan started moving again but he didn't. His friends stayed with him wondering why he was acting the way he was.

The king and queen were about to turn and leave when they saw Naruto. The queen grinned and nudged Sasuke who was looking rather uninterested. He glared at his mother and she winked and pointed towards Naruto.

"Look." She said and Sasuke looked to where she was pointing. He couldn't believe his eyes. Blond hair, unforgettable azure eyes and a smile that made his heart beat faster.

"Naruto." He whispered as he slowly took a step off of the stage.

Naruto grinned and took his bag off his bag and placed Kyuubi in Shikamaru's hands and asked him to hold onto the fox for a minute. A tear escaped from one of his eyes before he turned around again.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm back!"

Mikoto gave Sasuke a small push to encourage him to go to Naruto. The prince nodded and walked off of the stage. Apparently Naruto thought he wasn't fast enough and ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm back. I'm finally back. Sasuke!" Naruto's grip tightened and Sasuke brought one of his hands up to stroke Naruto's wet cheek.

"I've been waiting." He said with a faint smile.

"I know, so have I." Naruto leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips with his own. They were exactly like he remembered them.

Shikamaru and Lee were watching, both gaping at the sight in front of them. Shikamaru even let Kyuubi fall out of the arms. The fox yipped as his bottom met the ground and looked up at Shikamaru.

"How troublesome…"

"Look at their youthfulness! So awesomely powerful! Who would have thought that our Naruto-kun's special person was the prince of the fire country Uchiha Sasuke!?"

Kyuubi growled at the two for not paying attention to him and ran over to Naruto.

"Ow." Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down at the fox who was snapping at his feet. Naruto laughed and bent down to pick the fox up.

"Sasuke, this is Kyuubi my fox. Kyuubi this is Sasuke. Remember? The man I told you about?" The fox barked excitedly and Naruto stood up again. Kyuubi leaned forward and licked Sasuke's nose.

Naruto laughed when he saw the look on Sasuke's face and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh along with him. Mikoto and Fugaku also came off of the stage and went to greet Naruto. Mikoto embraced him as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Oh Naru! I'm so happy you're back. You don't want to know how Sasuke has been sulking these last few months and I-"

"Mikoto!"

"Why yes dear?" She looked at the boy in her arms.

"Choking. Not. Breathing." She gasped and quickly let him go. Naruto took a deep breath and straightened again. He shook hands with Fugaku and turned to look at his two friends.

He chuckled nervously and motioned for them to come to him. Lee grabbed Naruto's bag and quickly ran to the blond while Shikamaru walked muttering under his breath.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto and Prince Sasuke of the fire country."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind.

"Oh yeah! These guys are Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet Naruto's friends" Mikoto said as she shook hands with the two.

"We'll have the servants arrange a room for them if they would like to stay a little longer. In the meantime, let us go eat."

"Yeah! Chouji's cooking is the best in the world!" Naruto grabbed Lee's and Shikamaru's hand and ran off with them trailing behind him. Kyuubi was trying his best to hang on.

Mikoto giggled and wrapped an arm around her youngest sons shoulder. Sasuke looked up and smiled. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that his mother had told Naruto he had been sulking for the past few months, but what the hell? Naruto was finally back. That was all that mattered.

----

The day went by smoothly and Naruto was telling Sasuke about all the adventures he had and how he came along Kyuubi. The fox was lying be the fireplace and enjoying the heat. Naruto had already seen Iruka again and their reunion was a tearful one. Naruto yawned and sat back into the chair he was sitting in.

"It looks like it's time for you to go to bed." Sasuke joked.

"Well, maybe. I still have so much more to tell!"

Sasuke leaned forward and cupped Naruto's face with his hands.

"We'll have enough time for that."

"Yeah, I guess. Can you bring me to my room? I don't think I'll be able to find it any more."

Sasuke fought the urge to sigh and took the blonds hand. Naruto whistled and Kyuubi's ears shot up before he opened his eyes and stood up to follow his master. Eventually it was Naruto who started pulling Sasuke along as he recognized where they were and they reached his room in no time.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, the raven hadn't changed much thankfully. He was still taller than Naruto but that didn't matter to the blond.

"T-then this is goodnight." Naruto said as he blushed.

"Yes, but before I go…" Naruto looked up as Sasuke leaned down.

Their lips met again and Naruto felt himself wanting more. He ran his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip to the ravens surprise and he opened his mouth. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Naruto moved away to catch his breath.

"Goodnight Naruto. I love you." Sasuke whispered into the thick blond hair.

Naruto looked up and smiled at Sasuke. "I love you too Sasuke."

Naruto parted from the other and walked into his room. Once he shut his door he leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes and sat there for a moment before bringing his fingers up to touch his lips. It had been too long since he had felt Sasuke's silk-like lips against his own. Slowly he stood up again and stripped down to his boxers.

With a relaxed sigh Naruto fell onto the bed and laid under the covers. Kyuubi jumped up from the floor and onto the bed. He curled up next to Naruto's stomach and the blond stroked the fur on Kyuubi's head. He laughed when the fox purred and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

----

It had been three weeks since Naruto came back to the fire country and it was exactly a day until the festival. Sasuke hadn't noticed that when Naruto wasn't with him he was practicing for the festival. Shikamaru and Lee hadn't left yet either. Both were enjoying the 'youthful' life of royals, as Lee called it. Gaara had arrived the day before and the kingdom was preparing for everything.

Naruto looked out over the giant square from his balcony and watched as carpenters changed it. The stage had gotten extensities and there were colourful flags hanging around all over the place.

He squinted his eyes when he saw more people arrive through the palace gates. A flash of green ran over the courtyard and into the arms of someone with pink hair. Naruto smiled, Sakura had come from Suna to join Lee to see the festival. Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind and he smiled and leaned back into them.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he trailed kisses up and down Naruto's tanned neck.

"Looking down on the preparations for the festival. I just saw Lee run into the arms of his fiancé as well. I'm sure you'd like to meet her."

"I don't know. I have bad experiences with girls."

Naruto giggled as he though of Sasuke's stories about his fan girls. He was glad he didn't have those in his years in Suna. It wasn't until he came back from the capital, Konoha, that girls finally began to notice him. It hadn't bothered him at all. But compared to Sasuke's fan girls those girls were kittens.

"You'll like Sakura. Come on." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him downstairs until they were standing in the doorway towards the courtyard.

Lee and Sakura were walking hand in hand and Naruto waved when he saw them. Sakura smiled and waved back before running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto laughed as he saw the jealous look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I think you should let me go Sakura." Sakura let him go and shyly stepped backwards when she saw Sasuke glaring at her and blushed.

"It's ok. Sasuke here is a little-" Naruto blinked. "No, wait very possessive."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and licked his earlobe, causing the blond to shiver. "But you like it."

Suddenly from out of nowhere Kyuubi came and barked happily when he saw Sakura. The pinkette grinned and leaned down to pick the fox up. She gently patted his head and told Naruto how big Kyuubi had gotten.

"Well, the food here is good for a growing Kitsune." Sakura laughed and Naruto and Lee joined her. Sasuke smirked as he watched them.

"If you don't mind. Naruto and I still have some business to do."

"Oh! That's right, we'll see you later guys!"

"Of course my youthful friend! Go with your soul mate and cherish the times you spend together!"

"Lee! I though you were going to stop using that word!" Sakura said before slapping Lee's shoulder.

"I have tried my love. But there is so much youthfulness in the world that it is inevitable to stop using it!"

The two started bickering and Sasuke and Naruto walked back inside leaving Kyuubi in the arms of Sakura, the fox didn't mind the noise as long as he was being held in warm arms.

"So, why do your mom and dad want to see us?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"You'll find out soon enough. Gaara will be with them as well."

"Why can't you tell me Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto grumbled as Sasuke leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Be patient my love."

"Patient my ass.." Naruto said as they walked towards Fugaku's study.

Sasuke knocked on the door and a muffled version of 'come in' was heard from the other side of the door. They walked into the room and greeted those inside. Naruto sat down on the couch next to Gaara and Sasuke stood next to his father.

Mikoto was sitting in an armchair and was smiling happily. Naruto looked at Gaara next to him with a confused expression. Then red head slightly smiled and turned his attention to Fugaku.

"We have asked you two to come here, because we want you to help us open the festival." Fugaku said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Open the festival?"

"Yes Naruto. You've seen it once or twice in Suna." Gaara said and patted Naruto's shoulder as the other nodded.

"Ok I'm good with that, as long as I'm going to be ready for my performance."

"That has been taken care of." Mikoto said. Sasuke looked from his mother to Naruto and back. He hadn't heard anything about a performance. He was about to asked Naruto when the younger shook his head.

"Be patient my love." Naruto mocked Sasuke's voice from before.

They stayed in the study a little longer as they discussed how everything was going to be done. Naruto and Mikoto were talking to each other about Naruto's performance and every time Sasuke tried to listen along with them they'd stop and glare at him. He sighed after being caught for the fifth time and gave up. Gaara announced he was leaving for the night and they said goodbye.

Naruto jumped up and followed him after saying his own goodnights. Sasuke then stood up and bowed to his parents before saying goodnight as well. It was going to be a big day tomorrow and he knew he would need his sleep.

----

"Good afternoon~!" Naruto skipped into the dining room where Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura were eating their lunch. Other guests looked up when they saw them and began eating again when he sat down.

"Good afternoon to you as well Naruto-kun! Also psyched for the festival?" Lee asked as he gulped down his sandwich.

"You know it Bushy Brows!"

"You two are so troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Aaahh Shikamaru, you love us anyway." Naruto teased as he grabbed his glass of water.

They ate in silence from that point on and once they were finished Naruto led them out to the castle gardens.

"I come here sometimes when I want to get away from it all." Naruto explained as he led them through the large garden. He pointed at a swing before sprinting over to it and sitting on it.

"I can see why…" Sakura looked around in awe. Never had she seen such a beautiful garden.

She grabbed Lee's hand and led him to a flowerbed and Shikamaru laid down on the grass and watched the clouds go by. It was a beautiful day. They stayed in the garden for the rest of the afternoon and relaxed and talked to each other. Naruto looked up at the sky when he noticed it had gotten darker and gasped when he saw the sun was setting.

Sakura looked at him and pinched his arm.

"Ow! Oh, I have to go guys. I can't be late for the opening!"

"It's fine Naruto. We're going to get ready as well. If I don't see you anymore, good luck with the dance!" Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Thanks." Naruto hugged her back and then ran off to his room.

He quickly changed his clothes and brushed his hair before he ran back down to join Sasuke and his parents. They were waiting for him and he apologized for being late. Mikoto shrugged and held Fugaku's hand as they walked out onto the stage. Naruto and Sasuke followed them.

The crowd started cheering when their king and queen came out from behind the curtain. Fugaku took his place behind a microphone and Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto sat down on chairs placed next to him.

"I would like to welcome you all to the annual festival!" Fugaku said and the crowd started cheering again. He raised his hand and it was silent.

"We celebrate this festival to thank the Tailed Beasts for watching over our countries from above. This year Konoha had been given the privilege of hosting it.

"And we couldn't be happier. Hereby I open the festival and wish you all great pleasure the next few days!" The crowd cheered again and servants cleared the stage for the first act.

Naruto kissed Sasuke before he ran to the dressing rooms. Sasuke followed his parents to their seats and couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was going to do. He watched the first act, which was boring and waited in anticipation as the stage was being set for Naruto's performance.

Several dancers came onto the stage in white and orange costumes and the music started. One threw a smoke boom out of which came red smoke and when it had cleared a boy was standing there. A red fox tail and matching fox ears. Sasuke's breath hitched when he looked at Naruto.

The blond was wearing red and orange clothing and Sasuke knew he was going to dance in honor of the great fox spirit. The music picked up and Naruto and the dancers started dancing. Sasuke's eyes never left the blond, the way he swung his hips was mesmerizing and Sasuke couldn't help licking his lips as he watched his blond dance.

The music suddenly stopped the dancers and Naruto bowed and several smoke bombs were thrown again. When the smoke had cleared they were all gone. The crowd started cheering again and Sasuke clapped with a broad smile on his face.

Naruto came from behind the stage minutes later, his face still flushed and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Great job Naruto! Much better than practice." Mikoto congratulated him and he smiled in return.

"See Sasuke. I told you to be patient."

"Hn."

"Don't you have anything else to say than that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked and watched the next act. Naruto crossed his arms and saw Sasuke finger something in his pocket. He ignored it and watched as well.

The acts went on until late into the night and Naruto was enjoying them. The last act had just ended when Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up onto the stage. The audience watched as the youngest Uchiha grabbed a microphone and Naruto blushed when Sasuke turned to stand right in front of him. Sasuke cleared throat.

"I've been wanting to ask for sometime and decided now was a good time. I originally asked this three years ago, but things changed for a while." Naruto saw a faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks and got nervous.

Sasuke kneeled down on one knee and the crowd started cheering when he took a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and Naruto saw the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

"Now I, Uchiha Sasuke want to ask you Uzumaki Naruto. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Naruto said as he felt tears fill his eyes. Sasuke stood up and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen and he laughed as Sasuke slid the ring into his finger and leaned down for a kiss.

The crowd was cheering louder now. Mikoto and Fugaku came up onto the stage and congratulated them. Naruto was smiling as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gaara smiling at him.

"Congratulations Chibi." Gaara said before wrapping his arms around Naruto. He remembered the day he had brought a small Naruto to his home and now here he was. Eighteen years of age and engaged to Uchiha Sasuke, prince of the fire country.

Naruto and Sasuke walked off the stage hand in hand, both smiling when Lee and Sakura came running up to them. They congratulated them and Sakura gasped when Naruto showed her his ring.

"Look at that gem! You're a lucky person Naruto." She said and he blushed again.

As they walked through the hallway of the castle servants started clapping and Naruto waved when he spotted a beaming Iruka. They stopped when they reached Sasuke's room and stood there for a moment.

"Stay with me tonight?" Sasuke asked Naruto and the blond nodded. Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw Sasuke's room hadn't changed one bit.

Naruto's eyes widened when cool lips pressed down onto his but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met as pale hands found their way under Naruto's shirt and started rubbing over his nipples. Naruto gasped into the kiss and could feel Sasuke smirk against his lips.

Raising his arms Naruto took off his shirt and tugged off Sasuke's as well as they fell onto the bed. The kiss broke and Sasuke was nipping and licking his way down Naruto's neck.

Tanned hands gripped Sasuke's hair as Naruto gasped when Sasuke bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Sasuke sucked the spot and licked it, proud to see a hickey forming. He slowly moved his way down Naruto's chest and licked his right nipple.

A moan escaped Naruto and Sasuke began to suck onto the nipple as his left hand came up to play with the other one. He switched as his free hand moved to rest over the bulge that had formed in Naruto's pants.

"Ngh.. S-sasuke." Nimble fingers opened the pants and began pulling them off of their owner. Naruto lifted his hips to help Sasuke and soon he was stripped down to his boxers.

Naruto pulled Sasuke back up and kissed him again. More moans came out of Naruto's mouth as Sasuke grinded their clothed erections. Naruto placed his hands on pale shoulders and pushed Sasuke backwards to change their position.

Black eyes met lust filled blue ones as Naruto tugged Sasuke's jeans off of him and tossed it aside. He was unprepared when Sasuke rolled them over again. Looking down at Naruto Sasuke rolled his hips experimentally and both moaned as their hips began moving in a feverish tempo.

Naruto opened his eyes again when cool air met his member. Naruto mewled when Sasuke licked the length of his member before licking the tip. His hands buried themselves in raven hair once again and Sasuke engulfed his cock into his mouth. Naruto forced himself to keep his eyes open as he watched Sasuke's pink lips run over him.

The coil in his stomach tightened and just as he was about to release when the heat around his member was gone. He was staring into Sasuke's dark eyes again and Sasuke placed three fingers on Naruto's lips.

"Suck."

Naruto took the fingers in his mouth, letting his tongue run between them to coat them evenly. The fingers withdrew and Sasuke trailed them down between Naruto's legs.

"This might hurt a little, but it'll get better." Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto when he pushed the first fingers into the ring of muscles.

The blond winced at the pain and struggled not to try and force the finger out of him. "Relax Naru-chan."

Sasuke sucked his earlobe as he added the second finger and began scissoring them. Naruto's fists clutched then sheets as Sasuke kept stretching him. Suddenly Sasuke rubbed against something that made him see stars in front of his eyes. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction and rubbed his fingers against his prostate again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's back arched and the raven added the third finger continuously rubbing against that one spot. Sasuke then withdrew his fingers getting a groan in return from Naruto.

He grabbed the blonds' legs and wrapped them around his waist before positioning himself against Naruto's entrance. Sasuke waited until Naruto nodded before slowly pushing himself inside. He stopped when he was halfway as Naruto adjusted. Naruto rolled his hips and nodded when he was ok.

Sasuke pushed inside until he was fully sheathed and pulled out and plunged back into the warmth that was Naruto. Moans escaped from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke moved in and out with a steady pace.

Then Sasuke hit the prostate again and Naruto gripped his shoulders, leaving crescent-formed nail marks on the pale back. Sasuke's rhythm grew fast and uncontrolled as he leaned down to ravish Naruto's lips. Naruto mewled as Sasuke hit his prostate over and over again.

A cold hand wrapped around Naruto's neglected member and started stroking it. So close, Naruto was so close. The double sensation sent him toppling over them edge and he screamed Sasuke's name as he found his release. Sasuke groaned as the warmth around him tightened and released as well, a muffled version of Naruto's name coming from his lips.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and pulled himself out of the blond. A tanned arm wrapped around his waist and Sasuke rubbed his nose against the blond hair.

"I love you…. Sasuke." Naruto said as his eyes shut.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

---- **Naruto's dream**

**Naruto was looking down at a still sleeping Sasuke and stroked the dark hair. He suddenly heard the door creak behind him and turned to see who was there. Slowly Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked around the large hallway. Tightening his bathrobe around him Naruto stepped into the hallway.**

"**Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto asked, but got no answer. **

**He turned a corner and gasped when he found himself standing in his old room in the Uzumaki mansion. His fingers trailed over the furniture and he sat down on his bed snuggling up with his pillow that smelled exactly like his father.**

**Closing his eyes Naruto laid down on the bed and relaxed. A soft voice called his name and at first he thought he had imagined it. **

"**Naruto… Sweetie wake up."** **His eyes snapped open when he realised who was talking to him. There was only one person in the world who had called him that.**

**He looked to the side to see his parents sitting on the edge of the bed, both smiling. They looked exactly like he remembered him and he felt tears fill his eyes.**

"**It does me good to see you again Naruto." Kushina placed her hand on Naruto's and smiled when the blond stared down at it in shock.**

"**How….but you're not…..supposed to…..be dead." Naruto stammered as he looked at the both of them who only started chuckling in response.**

"**We are Naruto." Minato said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. **

"**We're only here to tell you that we're proud of you son." Kushina said as she looked at her husband lovingly. Minato nodded and placed his hand on his son's chest.**

"**Remember what I told you?"**

**Naruto nodded as he recalled that memory. "**_**But remember. Where ever I am, what ever happens to me. I'll always be with you, if it's either here" **_**He pointed at his forehead. "O**_**r here." **_**He placed his hand on top of his fathers. **_**"Just remember me and all we shared together. I'll be with you, forever and ever."**_

**Minato smiled against and ran his thumb over scarred cheeks.**

"**I'm glad you're happy. We are so very proud of you son. Stay with Sasuke forever, he'll be good for you. We'll always be watching."**

**Slowly they faded away, but not with hugging their son first.**

**---- End Dream**

Naruto shot upright in Sasuke's bed and was breathing heavily. He looked beside him and marvelled at Sasuke's beauty. He laid back down next to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I promise, mother, father. I'll love him forever and ever." Naruto whispered as he grasped onto the necklace around his neck and shut his eyes and fell back to sleep.

-Owari

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! And as for the lemon, it was my first so please go easy on me!  
See you soon~!**

**-TDaL**


End file.
